Oh How I'd Love to Meet a Pirate
by bluesoulwolf
Summary: Cammie held the gun with shaky hands but with determination “ you can’t kill me lass.” the pirate said watching Cammie through narrowed eyes. His hand slowly reaching for his own pistol when Cammmie bit her lip and her eyes flickered slightly. “looking fo
1. Cammie and Sarah

Summery:

Cammie held the gun with shaky hands but with determination " you can't kill me lass." the pirate said watching Cammie through narrowed eyes. His hand slowly reaching for his own pistol when Cammmie bit her lip and her eyes flickered slightly. "looking for this." the pirate spun around only to be staring down the barrel of his own pistol

Oh How I'd Love to Meet a Pirate

A/N: ok this is my first fan fiction and I'm a lil nervous about posting but I'm gone do it anyway . I basically had a dream that was in modern time but after I thought about it a bit most of it really wouldn't work if it was in our time period and I started thinking about it and TADA this is what I come up with so you don't like you don't read and I'd prefer no flames thanks and hope ya enjoy

Cammie and Sarah lay back on Cammie's bed in her room. Sarah was fingering the curtain that hung around the bed.

"you got a dress for the commodores thing yet." Sarah asked dully .

"Yes what about you?" Cammie said equally as dull.

"I do. I just think its kinda worthless I personally would rather be practicing with the swords." Cammie rolled her eyes

" I don't see why you do that "

"because if I ever meet a pirate I'll at least have some skills….wouldn't that be so magnificent. I'd love to meet a pirate if only for a short time." cammie rolled her eyes again .

"I think the only reason you practice with swords is to go to the blacksmith shop is to see one Mister. Turner " Cammie said with a grin Sarah shrugged non-chalont

"He is smitten with Miss. Swan." she said matter-oh-fact with her own grin

"who is just as smitten with him as he is her." both girls fell into giggles thinking of all the times they had seen the two flirt.

"think Elizabeth has a dress for this thing yet."

"Most likely I hear Gov. Swanis trying to get her engaged to commodore Norrington." Sarah said making a face

"well he isn't that bad. I mean he is good looking and nice .." Cammie said with a dreamy quality to her voice when Sarah cut her off

"and has the compulsion to kill every pirate on the Spanish main."

Cammie sighed "you just don't like him because of your obsession with pirates "

Sarah shrugged "Yep" sarah got up and walked over to the window

"I think I should head home before it gets dark. Dad will be barking mad if I'm not in by then" Sarah said with a sigh.

"alright I'll see you at the commodores thing tomorrow" cammie said rolling over so she was laying on her stomach.

Sarah smoothed out her dress and ran her fingers threw her hair before waving at cammie as she walked out the door and towards her own home.

When Sarah got home she opened the door quietly and slipped in. she looked around and let out a sigh of relief to see her dad sitting in a chair fast asleep .

Sarah creep up the spiral stairs walking slower than she would normally go. She was trying to keep the dress from making to much of the ruffly sound .

"don't see why girls just can't wear breeches it would be so…."Sarah paused when she heard a snore.

She held her breath while biting her lip. Then continued on her way when no other noise was heard.


	2. Meeting well more like seeing a Pirate

The Next Day

Sarah obediently set in the carriage by her father. She was looking out the window her hands twisting her skirt she had a feeling that something weird was going to happen. As soon as they made it to the Fort Charles Sarah took on the roll of perfect daughter and stood by her father fanning herself as she watched the red coats march threw while scanning the crowd for Cammie.

the ceremony finished with relative ease although Sarah did feel a bit of envy at the sword Commodore Norrington. Sarah started to weave through the crowd with practiced ease. Giving a polite nod and smile when someone greeted her and finally made it to where Cammie stood talking to a small group of people her being the social butterfly she was. Sarah slipped up behind her and tugged at Cammie's elbow lightly.

Cammie turned and when she saw it was Sarah gave her a smile. Sarah tilted her head towards where the fort looked out onto the ocean giving a silent message with her eyes. Cammie gave a slight nod and turned to the group and with polite goodbyes she walked of with Sarah.

"So what wrong?" Cammie asked looking Sarah over. Cammie's eyes narrowed.

"you have a sword on you don't you." it was more of a statement then a question.

Sarah flinched a little and pulled up the side of her dress just enough for Cammie to see a small piece of brown breeches .

"I had a feeling something was going to happen and I feel a lot better with my own protection." Sarah said sheepishly "you can't tell can you?" Sarah glanced down at her self with a bit of worry in her tone

Cammie sighed "No, I just know you that's all."

Sarah gave her a smile and opened her mouth to say something when she was cut of by a splash.

Both girls immediately looked over the edge of the wall to see the after effects of something or someone falling in and Norrington's yell (more like bellow) of "ELIZABETH" hade the girl exchanging a glance before they both took of at a run to the docks. Along with a group of people.

Cammie lifting her skirt up to at lest try and keep it from the dirt as she was brought up to do.

Sarah didn't bother with it and all took off hiking her skirt up showing the breeches but not really worrying about her father noticing in all the ruckus.

Both girls failed to notice the wind that flew by the only thing it really did was finish blowing out Sarah's half heartedly done hair leaving the brown locks to blow out behind her while it just ruffled Cammie's sturdy done up blond locks.

The girls made it their just in time to see a man cut off Elizabeth's corset. "Never would have thought of that." one of the red coats said "Clearly, you've never been to Singapore." the man said then they saw him pick up something "where did you get that?"

Sarah starts to take a step forward to try and get a look at what it is only to have Cammie pull her back as Norrington and the others arrive and swords are drawn .

Gov. Swan pulls Elizabeth up as Cammie goes over to fuse over her as Sarah watches Elizabeth's savor with rapid attention.

Sarah can't help but chuckle as the Gov. Swan gives the man holding Elizabeth's corset a weird look and the officer immediately points at the man once he catches the look dropping the corset.

"Shoot him" Swan says putting his jacket around Elizabeth.

Elizabeth and Sarah both protest as Cammie ,from beside Elizabeth, watches silently.

"Father…"

" Mr. Swan you don't really plan to kill the man who just saved your daughter's life do you" Sarah says as most turn to look at her . Elizabeth with a slightly thankful look. James looks over at Elizabeth and seethes his sword soon followed by the other officers.

"I believe thanks are in order." Norrington holds out a hand to a man. Sarah along with a few other start with surprise. The man looks baffled for a few seconds before he takes his hand.

Norrington grabs his hand and yanks up his sleeve. Sarah gasps as her eyes glint with excitement and she takes a step closer.

"a pirate' she whispers in aww

She blocked out Norrington in favor of looking over the pirate. She watched as Norrington pulled up the pirates sleeve even more reveling a tattoo of a sparrow flying in front of the sun over the ocean.

"well well Jack Sparrow isn't it ."

"CAPTAIN JAKE SPARROW" Sarah said a little louder then she meant to in aww and suprise. A small blush came over her cheeks as the group turned to look at her

"aye I see you heard of me ,love" Captain Jack said watching her

Sarah's blush depend and she had the sudden urge to hide behind her hands like she did when she was a small child.

The spot light was pulled off of Sarah when " well I don't see your ship….captain." Norrington said with a small gesture around him the captain part said with a mocking tone.

"I'm in the market, as it were." Jake says

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." one of the officers standing next to him said

"I told you he was telling the truth." the other officer said leaning around jack slightly before turning to the Commodore

"These are his, sir." he said as he picked up Jack's things and handed them to Norrington.

Sarah was now looking over Norrington's shoulder with interest her eyes bright. Norrington spared her a glance as Cammie came forward and pulled Sarah a way to stand beside Elizabeth and Gov. Swan.

Norringtone continued to shift threw the things and picked up the pistol

"No additional shot nor powder."

Norrington picks up the compass and tested it.

"a compass that doesn't bear north"

Next Norrington half-draws the sword from the scabbard.

"I half-expected it to be made of wood."

He re-sheathes the sword

"you've got a pistol with only one shot, a compass that doesn't point north ... and no ship. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of." Sarah makes a sound of protest only for Cammie to step on her foot.

"Ah, but you have heard of me." Jake said only farther angering the commodore .

A/n: i was bored so i started working on the second ch and i would really really love to keep going but it is 4:14 A.M and i am dog tierd. So i'm gonna curl up in the bed and get at lest a few hours of sleep before one of my friends call me and i end up getting up so tata and hope you guys like. reviews are really LOVEDDDD annnddddd

SiSsY: THANK YOU SISSY for the pairate song i LOVEEE it. i kept singing it while writting this

AnN: Thank you bunches to you for being my first reviewer

CaRe: and of coures Care thanks for readen and glad you liked it babe. and i can't wait for use to wirte in our story again

love you three bunches + anyone else who reviews and likes my first fanfiction with out a friend writting it with me (and finding all my mistakes i've read over this a few times and kep finding mistakes but now i just want sleeeeppppp)


	3. Drunken blacksmith and an empty bottle

CH. 3

Shortly after Jack Sparrow had threatened Elizabeth and the search parties had been sent out Sarah had taken of to the blacksmith shop in excitement. Hoping to find Will and tell him about Captain Sparrow.

Although with it evolving Elizabeth she had a funny feeling he would already know . Somehow he ALWAYS seemed to know anything that evolved Elizabeth. Cammie and Sarah found it particularly funny.

Sarah made it to the door of the blacksmith shop and slipped in quietly. She looked around and heard the sound of swords clashing but didn't see anyone

Sarah narrowed her eyes then when a bit of dust feel from one of the rafters she looked up.  
And almost feel over in surprise to see Will and Jack Sparrow fighting in the rafters.

Sarah gapped for a few minutes watching in fascination. Sarah's hand slid to the slit in the dress where her swords is hidden when they fliped off the rafters and back on to the floor she drew it as she saw Jack spray dirt into Wills face.

In the cloud of flying dirt Sarah steps forward her sword draw and at the ready only to see a pistol.

"dam it all" she mutters under her breath

Will finally mange's to get the dirt out of his eyes and with a small glance at Sarah out of the corner of his eye he says "you cheated"

Jack smiles slightly. 

"you'd expect a pirate to play fair?" Sarah mumbled to will.

A look of recognition passed over Jack's face Then the officers started banging on the door and Jack tells Will point blank to move.

Will pushes Sarah behind him as he stands more firmly in front of the door. Sarah looking over his shoulder. "No"

"please move"

"no I can not just step aside and let you escape."

Sarah's eyes widen as Jack cocks the gun. "this shot is not meant for you."

Sarah grabs the back of Will's shirt still watching over his shoulder. When a glass bottle is slammed over jack's head.

Sarah blinks in astonishment as Jack falls over to reveal Mr. Brown the blacksmith shop's clearly wasted owner.

"A famous pirate beaten by a drunk man and an empty bottle." Sarah mutters in disbelief. As the officer's finally kick down the door. Sarah slips her sword in to Will's hand and ducks behind he shoulder prying non of the officers notice the puffy skirt sticking out behind Will.

Norrington looks at Jack on the floor with a smug grin. "Excellent work, Mister Brown. You've aided in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." Norrington said not even glancing at Will.

"Just doing my civic duty, sir" Mister Brown said with a slight slur.

Sarah covered her mouth with both hands to muffle her snicker. As Will rolls his eyes and shacks his head slightly. 


End file.
